megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Uriel
Uriel is a demon in the series. History In Abrahamic religion, Uriel was a high ranking archangel who was listed as the fourth angel that represented the four cardinal points, the others being Michael, Gabriel and Raphael. Although he is never mentioned by name in any of the widely accepted holy scriptures, he came to be known as Uriel, which means "Flame of God," for his depiction of holding a flaming sword. He is said to carry the stars in the sky, and on the final day of judgement, he will oversee the resurrection and retribution of human souls. According to the Apocrypha, Uriel was the guardian to the gates of the Garden of Eden. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Divine Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Seraph Race, Boss (Neutral and Chaos routes) *Shin Megami Tensei II: Herald Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Herald Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Seraph Race, Boss (when not aligned with Yosuga) *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Seraph Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Herald Race, DLC Boss *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei: Divine Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Herald Race, Boss *Ronde: Herald Race *Persona 3: Tower Arcana *Persona 3 FES'' / Portable: Aeon Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Justice Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Justice Arcana *Persona 5: Justice Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Justice Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Boss Race *Devil Children White Book: Boss Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Holy Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Divine Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Light Race, Optional Boss Profile Uriel is one of the four archangels in the service of YHVH. Usually seen with Raphael, Gabriel and Michael. ''Shin Megami Tensei Along with Gabriel, Raphael and Michael, Uriel is one of the four major sub-bosses of the last arc of the game, the Seraphims, and one of the most powerful angels under God's orders that stands guarding the superior part of the Basilica. He appears defending the second floor, saying that the heroes' souls are "wrapped in evil and darkness" before engaging them in battle if they're not law aligned. This fight, however, is entirely optional, as the protagonist can choose to just take the stairs towards the next floor without having to enter Uriel's room. In the Law route, he instead joins the protagonist's party, as he is required in order for a triple fusion with Gabriel and Raphael can be performed, resulting in the creation of the "Angel Ring;" a valuable item needed for the final showdown against Asura to become available. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Uriel is disguised as one of the senators. He is fought alongside Raphael. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Uriel can only be obtained evolving a Throne after reaching the last level of Mifunashiro while against the Reason of Yosuga, which will trigger a boss fight against Uriel, Raphael and Gabriel. Fusing a Dominion with Uriel results in Raphael, and a sacrificial fusion between Uriel, Raphael and Gabriel results in Michael. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' In the Law path of Envoy for Messiah/Gaia Church, players are asked to defeat Uriel in a trial in Judah's spirit world. If a player answers Uriel's questions to his satisfaction after the fight, players are able to acquire a variant of him as well as the ability to fuse him. He is a special triple fusion of Dominion, Virtue, and Power. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Uriel is the true identity of one of the masked men at Kagome Tower and one of the four archangels. He is the first archangel fought in the DLC Challenge Quest "Clipped Wings 1." During the battle, Uriel will ask Flynn why he is conspiring with the fallen one. Remaining silent or saying that you intend to protect Tokyo will lead to Uriel boosting his stats while saying that you wish to fight him will lead to Flynn obtaining half a Press Turn. Upon being defeated, Uriel will exclaim that their "Millennium Kingdom" is drifting away and that because of the Unclean Ones it is becoming soiled. Uriel is the only demon that has the Skill Kannuki-Throw, which in combination with other skills such as Charge and Dark Energy, is potentially the most powerful Physical attack in the game. ''Majin Tensei'' Uriel is the true identity of Etienne, the young French man who joins the protagonist and heroine on their journey. ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' Uriel is fought in Amnesia on the Neutral, Light-Law, and Dark-Chaos Routes, where he guards the base in Syekahim. ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' Uriel can be obtained through Normal Spread using Ganesha (Star Arcana) and Mothman (Hermit Arcana), and Triangle Spread using Yatsufusa (Hangedman Arcana), Gorgon (Empress Arcana) and Mithra (Temperance Arcana). Uriel can be obtained through Shuffle Time at the dungeon Heaven. ''Persona 5'' Uriel is the eighth Persona of the Justice Arcana and can only be obtained through fusion in the Velvet Room. He is one of four Personas to learn the Bloodbath Physical skill and one of the two sources for the Repel Nuke skill. He is one of three Personas with access to the Angelic Grace skill and one of the five with access to Spell Master. When itemized using Electric Chair execution, Uriel yields the Heaven's Gate rifle for Yusuke Kitagawa, which has 378 ATK, 88 ACC, fires 12 times per round and increases Yusuke's Agility by 10. Uriel is one of the Personas needed to summon Michael through advanced fusion. Uriel appears as the first guardian of the Path to the Holy Grail in the Qliphoth World, known as the "Herald of Death." ''Devil Children Red/Black Book'' Uriel is a boss in Black Book, where he acts to destroy Casino Town in Fire Land for their sinful ways. After Michael and Nagahisa Kai are defeated in the Light Palace he will join the party in order to learn what true justice is. ''Devil Children White Book'' An angel sent by Tenkai's army to assassinate Masaki Kuzuha. Although he fails in his first attempt in Harajuku, Uriel warns they will meet again. Later he confronts Masaki in Heaven's Corridor, warning him that only angels and those with their powers can enter Tenkai, calling him a fool for refusing to listen as he falls into the Deep Hole. He confronts Masaki again on his second attempt and is shocked that Masaki is somehow able to enter Heaven's Corridor, attacking him with his servant angels. Uriel is shocked upon being defeated, dying after the battle. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Uriel has the special power FireProof, which prevents death by fire attacks. Uriel can perform the light combo War Breath with Raphael, which increases the stats of the party for 15 MP. Uriel can be fought in the Old Tower. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Uriel, along with the other four archangels, is an optional boss to be encountered before the party enters the airport. Much like the other archangels, Uriel is a human turned demon who struggles with recollecting his memory and his hunger, along with suffering from an identity crisis where he believes he is a Millennial Kingdom angel. Uriel resides in the EGG Installation in the same exact room where Serph and company fight Abaddon. In terms of combat prowess, Uriel sports Ziodyne, Hamaon and Skull Cleave. When his HP has approximately been halved, dialogue initiates and he will start to focus on using Judgement which is a unique fire-based ability. It is important to keep track of his HP, as the party may need to throw up a Fire Shield spell in advance and he will start with the Fire spells right after his dialogue. Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= |-| SegaCD= ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Boss= * Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel are fought together if the player does not align with Yosuga. |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel= Null |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Lightning of God\Innate Tetracoerce\Innate Retaliate\75 Kannuki-Throw\77 |Specialfusion= Divine Throne x Herald Aniel |Requiredquest= Clipped Wings 1 DLC }} ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Persona 3'' Persona 3= |-| FES / Portable= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Boss= |-| Persona= ''Devil Children Black Book/Red/White Book'' Boss (Black Book)= |-| Summonable Ally= ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Bosses Category:Ronde Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas